


Getaway

by braedens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Vacation, in which stiles fucked up, stiles and lydia are older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles fucks up, and Lydia doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> bilesbilinski gave me the prompt: "im reading tfln and found this "(216):if a CSI technician examined our hotel room with a black light he'd think we hit the Pulse button a DNA blender without a lid" and god im just thinking stydia first weekend vacation together where they didnt leave the hotel room"

"Stiles, this is your worst idea yet."

Stiles and Lydia stood at the front desk of their hotel in Honolulu, Hawaii. They were at one of the most expensive resorts on the island, with perfect weather and literally inches from the beach. It was their two year anniversary of “officially” being a couple, and Stiles wanted to do something really sweet for Lydia. They’d been through so much shit and drama, he wanted to remind her that somehow it was nice to take a break, even if it took weeks of begging to get Lydia out of taking summer classes at Berkeley. It was their first actual vacation together, just the two of them, for four days. It was going to be romantic.

Or at least, it would have, if Stiles hadn’t accidentally signed them for the couples’ retreat.

"A couple’s retreat, really?" Lydia scolded, as the front desk was gesturing all the other couples signed up to huddle together. 

"I thought it would be fun!" he defended, glancing at the other couples in the group. Lydia leaned in to his ear.

"None of the couples in this group are younger than 30, Stiles" she hissed.

Okay, so Stiles had fucked up. On the website, they made it sound so romantic and free, he didn’t know he’d be forced to schedule couples events with middle-aged spouses. He was barely twenty years old, for God’s sake!

He looked at Lydia, who was avoiding his stare and chewing the inside of her mouth, a habit she formed when she was really annoyed. 

Stiles had to think quick.

Frantically, he started patting down his pockets, and then his whole body. “Woah. WOAH.” he said, raising his voice, causing a couple people to turn heads. He started moving around frantically, looking down at the floor, and even pushing Lydia out of the way. His distress caused a commotion, that the event coordinator, an overly-perky brunette with a clipboard greeted them. “Mr. Stilinski, are you okay?”

Stiles’ head shot up, and looked at the woman. “No, no I am not okay.” Apparently, she wasn’t expecting that answer.

"My wallet! I can’t find my wallet. It’s missing. Gone. Vamoosh." he said, using his hands for affect. "I’m going to have to retrace my steps, oh man."

Lydia looked genuinely more annoyed than before, which he didn’t even think was possible. “Great,” she mumbled.

Stiles gave the coordinator an apologetic look as he took Lydia’s hand in his. “Wow, I’m going to have to go retrace my steps. Honey, can you help me?” he asked, but he was already dragging her away from the group, towards the elevators. 

"But, Mr. Stilinski, you guys are going to miss the History of Hawaii tour bus?" the brunette called. 

"Oh, darn!" Stiles called out, already ducking them both in the elevator. 

As the reached their hotel room, Lydia was fuming. “First you get us signed up to do some stupid couples retreat with people who could very well be our parents, and then you’re irresponsible enough to loose your wallet. God, Stiles, you are such a-” Lydia never really got to finish that sentence, because Stiles had grabbed her waist and backed her up against their door, his arms braced on either side of her head as he dipped in to press their mouths together, kissing her so deep and passionately, nipping at her lower lip, that he wouldn’t be surprised if she forgot where they were, let alone why she was mad. 

He pulled away after what felt like forever, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet to hold it in front of her face. Her brows knit in confusion for a second, but raised at her sense of clarity, a smug grin replacing her expression. 

"You sneaky bastard." she hummed, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down for a kiss, their lips wet and slotted together, but made perfectly for each other, and it left her feeling breathless.

She pulled away this time, trying to catch her breath, and mumbled against his cheek. “What if they come looking for us? What are we going to tell them?”

Stiles smirked at her, and kissed her lips. “We’ll just tell them that we’re still looking for it.” He kissed her cheek. “Or maybe,” Hr pressed light kisses against her jawline. “I just tell them,” He was mouthing sloppy, wet kisses down her neck, causing her breath to hitch as she pressed herself closer to him. “I’m having sex with my beautiful girlfriend.” he said so quietly as he sucked a mark on her neck. She was pressed all the way up against the door, the noises slipping through her mouth were so unladylike and downright dirty that she prayed there were no small children in the rooms around them, because she wasn’t sure how quiet she was going to be able to stay the rest of the weekend.

Stiles had stopped mouthing at her neck and pulled back, taking in the defeated girl that was Lydia Martin before him. “But, if you want, we could still make that tour bus?” he said, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

Lydia had never fumbled so much to get a door open in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay but have you seen my [tumblr](http://stilinskyed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
